Scarecrow's Unveiling
by B5alleycat
Summary: Scarecrow reveals something he didn't intend to


This is my answer to the Compromising  
position challenge. My subjects were  
Phillip and Jamie.  
  
I'd like to thank Lynda for all help, her  
time patience, and helpful suggestions  
while Beta reading this for me. I also want  
to thank Ange for Listening to my crazy  
zaniness while I write, late at night.   
  
I don't own these Characters. This story is  
for fun and no type of infringement is intended.  
  
Scarecrow's Unveiling   
  
It was a nightmare. A waking nightmare in  
the daytime ran rampant for the owner of  
the house at 4247 Maplewood Drive. What  
started out as a morning of sexual horseplay with her  
husband of four months for the woman who owned  
the house went from an innocent bit of teasing to the  
hellish situation of being caught by her two teenage  
sons in nothing but a very short baby doll nightgown.   
  
"No, This isn't happening," moaned Amanda  
king Stetson as she sat on the foot of her  
bed face in her hands, shaking her head  
from side to side while rocking back and  
forth. Hearing the distraught tone of his  
wife's voice and seeing the dejected  
posture of her body, her tall handsome  
husband finished tucking his T shirt into  
his jeans, buttoned then zipped them up  
before walking over to where his wife sat  
on the bed and putting his arms around his  
wife.   
  
Next he leaned over just enough to place a  
kiss on her forehead before saying, "it's  
alright honey, we'll get through this  
together, somehow."  
  
"How can you say it going to be alright!"  
yelled his brunette wife as she surged up  
off the bed so quickly and with so much  
force that it caught him off guard causing  
him to stumble back a few steps. "I have to  
go downstairs and explain to my 12 and 14  
year old sons why their mother was running  
around the house half naked with a naked  
man they barely know."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Amanda" sighed her spouse as he followed  
the progress of his agitated lover, who had  
now begun to indulge in what she referred  
to as "the bad habit of pacing" that she'd  
recently picked up from him. "You don't  
have to do this alone. I'm going to be  
right by your side the whole time. As to  
what you were doing, Jaime may or may not  
have put all of the pieces of the puzzle  
together to come up with the whole picture  
but at 14, I'm pretty sure Phillip knows  
the score."   
  
"Lee Stetson, you take that back. My babies  
are to young to know about sex" his wife  
fumed as she stopped mid pace, drew her  
self up to her full 5'7" height and glared  
at him.   
  
"Come on Amanda," laughed Lee. "You can't  
seriously think the boys have absolutely no  
idea what goes on between a man and a woman  
when they make love. I mean in this day and  
age it's all around them. They are exposed  
to it on tv, in magazines, and let's not  
forget school sex education classes. You  
can't really believe they have not picked  
up some idea of the concept, even if they  
don't fully understand the intricate  
details."  
  
Turning away from him, she walked over to  
her closet and took out a pair of Black  
linen slacks and a black U VA T-shirt and  
started to dress before she whispered, "I  
don't want to talk about this now Lee. We  
have to concentrate on what we are going to  
say to the boys when we face them not to  
mention my mother."   
  
This time it was Lee's turn to groan as he  
thought about the accidental view his  
mother-in -law had gotten before he hastily  
retreated upstairs to the safe haven of his  
wife's bedroom.   
  
Amanda couldn't help but laugh at the  
expression on the love of her life's face.  
It mirrored the one he wore when she first  
came upstairs behind him almost 10 min ago,  
only this time his face hadn't quite  
reached the same deep shade of red as  
earlier when she handed him the towel he  
had abandoned on the staircase.   
  
Having finished dressing Amanda reached out  
and took Lee's stronger, larger, lightly  
calloused hand in hers, "Come on Lee, the  
longer we stay up here the worse it's going  
to be. Besides I know my mother's patience  
and we only have about two more minutes  
before she'll be up here knocking on the  
door demanding an explanation. You really  
don't want that now do you," she said  
pointedly looking at the still unmade bed.  
Lee followed her gaze and was quick to  
respond, "Ah no, un un, no way."  
  
"That's what I thought," replied Amanda  
giving his hand a firm but gentle tug as  
she slowly led him out the door of their  
bedroom down the staircase and into to the  
living room to face the inquisition from  
her loved ones whom she knew awaited Lee  
and her.   
  
As he descended the top step behind his  
wife Lee Stetson, know as the great  
intelligence operative "Scarecrow" to the  
people involved in the world of espionage  
and counter espionage both on a national  
and international level, couldn't believe  
that neither he nor his wife and fellow  
agent partner Amanda had been able to come  
up with a working plan of just what they  
were going to say to her family, before  
they left the bedroom.   
  
Stepping on the third step from the top  
Lee's mind drifted back to the events of  
earlier that morning.   
************************  
  
The alarm had awoken him at 6:00 that  
morning. He was reluctant to crawl out of  
bed that early on Saturday morning,  
especially since last night Amanda's mother  
had taken the boys on a weekend camping  
trip, meaning he and Amanda had the house  
all to themselves for the whole weekend,  
but knew if he didn't they wouldn't make it  
to the task force meeting Dr. Smyth had  
called for 8:00 am sharp this morning.   
  
He had complained about the earliness of  
the hour the night before telling her they  
could sleep in until 7:00 and still make it  
to the office by 8:00 with the drive only  
taking a half an hour at that time on a  
Saturday morning.   
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda being her ever efficient self had  
started rattling off her preplanned  
schedule informing him that she had  
allotted twenty minutes a piece for them  
both to shower and get ready, fifteen  
minutes to make coffee and breakfast, which  
she reminded him she ate even if he didn't,  
a half an hour for the drive, ten minutes  
to park walk into the agency, get their  
badges and walk up to the Q Bureau, another  
fifteen minutes to sign off on the finished  
reports, their expense accounts and gather  
the files they need to bring to the  
meeting, which would give them ten minutes  
to walk down the stairs from the Q Bureau  
to the elevator down to the ground floor,  
walk across the Bullpen and take a seat in  
the conference room before the meeting  
started.   
  
Shaking his head in amusement as he  
remembered the conversation, Lee rolled  
over on his side and kissed his wife  
swiftly on the lips. When the only response  
he received from his wife was a sweet  
smile, he leaned back down and gave her a  
firmer, longer smooch. His second kiss  
evoked a soft moan from his still  
slumbering wife. She must be really tired  
if that didn't wake her up thought Lee.   
  
Placing the lightest of kisses on both  
eyelids, Lee advanced his mission by moving  
back to Amanda's lips. As he brushed his  
luscious lips across hers, his wife began  
her ascension back to the land of  
consciousness.  
  
Seeing that she was finally waking up, Lee  
dove in for a kiss. As Amanda Stetson  
opened her brown eyes to gaze upon the face  
of her beloved husband, he intensified the  
kiss and drank from the well of his wife's  
lips as if they were precious drops of  
water and he hadn't had a drink in three  
days.   
  
When she was able to form coherent speech  
again, Amanda glanced up into  
her husband's hazel eyes and said, and "You  
sure know how to wake a gal up in the  
morning."   
  
"All a part of the Stetson bedside service,  
my love. One of the many perks of having me  
for a husband," he told her flashing one of  
his most endearing smiles.   
  
"Well big fella, why don't you fill me in  
on some of the other benefits," said  
Amanda.   
  
"I'd love to Mrs. Stetson and believe you  
me I plan to fill you...in too your heart's  
delight when we get back home this  
afternoon, but if we don't get up and get a  
move on we're going to be late to the task  
force meeting. Now I personally don't mind  
but I seemed to recall when we were late  
for the last one, you blamed me for  
distracting you and were mad at me for most  
of the day."   
  
"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot about the  
meeting," screeched Amanda as she gently  
pushed her husband away and bounded out of  
bed.   
  
Throwing the covers off and sliding his  
long, hard, muscular body off the bed, Lee  
stood up and watched his wife in motion for  
a few minutes, before telling her to slow  
down, and that they had plenty of time.   
  
"Hey do you mind if I shower first?" said  
Lee as he laid a fresh pair of boxers out  
on the bed for after his shower, "That way  
I can be making breakfast while you finish  
dressing and putting on your makeup."   
  
"No go ahead," replied Amanda as she  
finished gathering her clothes and  
toiletry items.   
  
Having finished his shower and shave Lee  
emerged from the bathroom with a large  
white bath towel wrapped around his waist.  
"All yours" he told his wife.   
  
"Thank you sweetheart," replied Amanda as  
she looked her husband's beautiful body up  
and down.   
  
Seeing his wife lick her lips when she had  
finished her slow perusal of his semi naked  
body, Scarecrow leered at her and decided  
to tease her a little. "Do you like what  
you see Mrs. Stetson?" he asked, giving her  
a wicked grin.   
  
"Oh yeah big fella. I'd like to see even  
more of it too," she replied.  
  
"I guess I'm just going to have to give you  
a little show then," Lee said. He began to  
undulate around the room, lifting the  
corner of the towel and showing Amanda a  
little more leg as he came near her. As she  
would reach out toward the towel, he d move  
back just out of her grasp.   
  
"Come on sexy daddy take it all off,"  
cheered Amanda after Lee pull the towel  
almost all the way up on the right side,  
revealing everything but the "main  
attraction."   
  
Strutting his stuff to the other side of  
the room, he continued to tease and  
titillate his wife with his sexy gyrations.  
As Lee reached for the knot on the bath  
towel, Amanda let out a low whistle. Lee's  
eyes fell on the alarm clock that now  
showed the time to be 6:50 a.m. "Sweetheart  
I'm afraid the show's over," sighed Lee as  
he reached over to grab his boxers and get  
dressed.  
  
  
  
Amanda, being closer to where the blue  
undergarments were laying, managed to  
snatch them up a fraction of a second  
before Lee had them in his grasp.   
  
"Oh no Scarecrow," she said shaking her  
head, you're not going to get these, she  
held the boxers up in front of her and  
jiggled them for effect, "Until you finish  
what you started."   
  
"Amanda, it's ten minutes to seven and you  
haven't even had your shower. We're running  
way behind your," and here he stressed the  
word your, " Schedule."   
  
"Schedule, schmedule, you're not getting  
anywhere near these boxers, buster, until I  
get my gander at the goods," Amanda  
informed him, as she crossed her arms and  
gave him a defiant look.   
  
"Come on Amanda, be serious would you? You  
know how you hate being late. It always  
causes trouble when we are."   
  
"First you forget something because you are  
in a rush, and then you say it's my fault  
you forgot it."  
  
"Once we get on the road you tell me to  
drive faster one minute and in the next  
breath you tell me to slow down before we  
get killed. When I remind you of the fact  
that you told me to drive faster, you get  
mad and tell me to just be quiet and drive.  
I ask you what's wrong with you and you say  
"nothing." It's easy to see that isn't true  
from the way you roll your eyes, place your  
hand under your chin and turn your back to  
me. When I reach out touch your hand and  
try to apologize, you pull away, edge even  
closer to the passenger door and angrily  
tell me to leave you alone; you don't want  
to talk to me "right now". Taking the hint,  
I keep quiet the rest of the drive, trying  
to figure out exactly where I went wrong,  
which for some inexplicable reason only  
seems to make you even madder," as he  
finished the sentence, Lee threw his hands  
up in the air, in frustration.   
  
Lee saw he had unintentionally hurt his  
wife's feelings by the moisture forming in  
the corner of her brown eyes, the rapid  
blinking and soft sniffling as she fought  
hard not to let the teardrops fall and the  
tell-tale quiver of her bottom lip.  
Lee approached her and began to apologize.  
"Sweetheart, don't cry. I didn't mean to  
hurt you. I'm sorry," said Lee softly as he  
tenderly reached up and wiped a tear away  
with his index finger.   
  
Taking a step back Amanda uttered in a hurt  
tone, "I'm sorry to be such an imposition  
to you, Lee."   
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, where in the world  
did that come from. You are not an  
imposition to me, Amanda Stetson. You are  
my wife, my love, and my reason for living.   
  
Lee reached down and took both of her hands  
in his. He brought first the right one and  
then the left one reverently to his lips  
and kissed the back of it. Still not  
releasing her hands as he gazed into her  
eyes with such intensity, that, if she had  
been a piece of paper, she would have  
spontaneously combusted.   
  
Releasing her hands before enveloping her  
in an almost desperate embrace, he said, "I  
love you with all my heart, Amanda  
Stetson".   
  
Amanda was the first to pull back but she  
didn't leave his strong embrace. She  
reached up and placed a soft kiss on his  
lips. I know how much you love me. You  
don't have to worry about losing my love.  
It belongs to you and only you beyond the  
end of time. As much as you say I've given  
you, You've given me that much and a  
thousand times more.   
  
Lee opened his mouth to interrupt but  
Amanda silenced him with a finger to his  
lips.   
  
"Lee," she said, "Don't you realize what a  
profound impact you have had on not just my  
life but the life of my whole family? You  
are always telling me how strong a woman I  
am. A great deal of that strength comes  
from you. And let's not forget what  
stability you've brought to my sons', our  
sons', lives. They may not know you are  
their stepfather, but you've done an  
admirable job of being a father figure to  
them. If you haven't noticed it your  
opinion is very important to them. They  
love you almost as much as their mom does."   
  
"They're great kids, sweetheart. I can't  
help but love them; after all they're a  
part of you."   
Lee said as he smiled and leaned down to  
kiss his wife. As the kiss ended, Lee made  
a mental note to call the florist later on  
to order an 'I love you bouquet' for  
Amanda.   
  
"So, does this mean that my best gal  
forgives me?" he asked.   
  
Hearing the lightly teasing tone of her  
husband's voice Amanda replied, "What do  
you mean best gal, Stetson? I better be the  
only one."   
  
Lee pretended to look thoughtful for a  
moment before he said, "Well my love, there  
is this blonde who seems to have me wrapped  
around her finger."   
  
"Do tell," said Amanda, who by now was  
standing with her feet apart, hands on her  
hips.   
  
"Yeah, she's figured out that I would do  
almost anything to please her. She knows  
all she has to do is say, 'Oh Lee could  
you' and I'll do it. She's very special to  
me."   
  
"And just who, prey tell, is this very  
special blonde, Scarecrow?"   
  
"Just a wonderful lady who treats me like a  
king. Truth be told, She fusses over me  
sometimes more than you do."   
  
"Oh she does, does she?" quipped Amanda.   
  
Lee was enjoying this little game but  
didn't want to take it too far. He said,  
"Yeah she's always concerned that I have a  
good meal, she never forgets to remind me  
to drive carefully when we part, she treats  
me just like I was her son. "She's the best  
mother-in law a guy could ask for."   
  
"My mother? You were talking about my  
mother all this time?" Amanda asked him as  
she chucked him in the arm.   
  
"Who else would I, a deliriously happy  
married man, be talking about, Mrs.  
Stetson," inquired Lee.   
  
"I'm going to get you for that one  
Stetson."   
  
"Those are some pretty brave words Mrs.  
Stetson, are you sure you're going to be  
able to back them up," asked Lee as he  
slowly began to stalk Amanda with a  
devilish gleam in his eye.   
  
Amanda, knowing that look all too well,  
realized that she had better do some fast  
talking or there was no way they'd make  
that meeting before 10:00.   
  
"Lee sweetheart, she said glancing quickly  
over her right shoulder at the alarm clock  
on the bedside table, while backing away  
hurriedly before Lee could pounce on her,  
"It's now 7:10 and like you kept reminding  
me we're already behind schedule. If we  
don't hurry we're going to be late. We  
don't have time for what you are planning."   
  
"In a hurry now, are we Amanda? You fanned  
this flame, my dear and now you're going to  
have to deal with the fire."   
  
Before he got close enough to reach out and  
grab her, Amanda shrieked, turned tail and  
ran down the hallway towards the stairs.   
  
As this was going on, a black and white  
taxi cab had pulled up in front of the two  
story, white Cape Cod style home, and two  
of its three passengers wearily climbed  
out, grabbed their stuff out of the trunk  
and headed towards the front door of the  
house, glad to be back home after riding  
all night back to Arlington. They'd arrived  
to their campground and found out the whole  
area had been sitting under three feet of  
water for the last four days. The third  
passenger lingered behind just long enough  
to take the money out of her purse and pay  
the cab driver.  
  
Inside the house, Amanda reached the  
staircase and started running down at the  
same time that her oldest son Phillip  
inserted his key into the lock on the door.  
She glanced back to see how close Lee was.  
He was right behind her, about to grab her  
around the waist. She screamed and moved  
even quicker down the stairs.   
  
Because the clicking of the lock occurred  
simultaneously with Amanda's scream, it  
took a few seconds for them to realize the  
door had been unlocked.   
  
The shock of the door opening caused Lee,  
who was on the third step from the bottom  
and Amanda, whose feet had just touched the  
floor to hesitate slightly before  
retreating back up the stairs. That brief  
time period was enough to drag the skeleton  
of Amanda and Lee's secret marriage out  
of the closet.   
  
Upon hearing their mother scream, Phillip  
and Jaime, shouting, "Mom, are you ok,"  
threw open the front door, bravely ready to  
rush to their Mother's aid. The site that  
met their eyes was quite a shock to their  
adolescent psyches.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" cried Amanda.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Lee.   
  
Amanda, obvlious to the fact that she had  
dropped the boxers she had been holding in  
her hand, stood rooted to the spot, with  
her hands on the side of her face, eyes  
wide, mouth slightly agape, as she stood  
stareing at her two teenage sons and her  
mother who had come in the door behind  
them.   
  
Lee, whose agent instincts by this time had  
kicked in, turned quickly and started a  
hasty exit back up the stairs.  
Unfortunately for Scarecrow, he didn't  
check to see if his towel was secure  
earlier when he had started to unfasten it  
while teasing Amanda. As he turned around,  
his towel hit the floor, right along with  
Dotty's jaw.   
  
"Ah hell," said Lee as he felt the  
temperature change and realized what had  
happened. Instead of retrieving the towel,  
Lee Stetson continued his flight to the  
safety of Amanda's bedroom.  
  
The sight of their "stepfather" being ass-  
out brought Phillip and Jaime out of the  
near catatonic state and they began to howl  
with laughter.  
  
Amanda King Stetson was so embarrassed that  
not only had she been caught in a  
compromising situation by her two sons, but  
that they, along with her mother, had also  
witnessed Scarecrow's unveiling, was for  
the first time in her adult life, rendered  
speechless.   
  
  
  
Not able to look her children, or her  
mother, in the eye as she passed by them,  
she slowly slunk her way upstairs towards  
her bedroom, pausing to pick up her  
husband's abandoned towel on the way. Just  
as Amanda's hand reached for the knob to  
open her bedroom door that Lee had closed  
after he reentered it, she heard Dotty tell  
the boys that by the time they put their  
bags upstairs in their room, that Amanda  
and Lee would be back downstairs wanting to  
have a family meeting.   
  
As she started up he stairs, Dotty spied  
the forgotten underwear, She discreetly  
picked them up. Hmm, she said to herself,  
light blue, cotton, size 42, just like the  
ones that turned up in our laundry, and  
then vanished a few months ago, I think  
I'll ask Amanda about that little  
coincidence next time we're alone.   
  
Amanda came into her bedroom, closed the  
door, walked over to her red-faced husband,  
who was now fully dressed, handed him the  
towel and said, "I believe you dropped  
this, Streak." After handing Lee the towel  
she sat on the foot of her bed face in her  
hands, shaking her head from side to side  
while rocking back and forth, moaning, "No,  
This isn't happening."   
  
******************************************  
  
Lee was so caught up in reliving the events  
from earlier that morning that he didn't  
realize that Amanda and he had reached the  
living room, until he felt her not so  
gently tugging on his arm, telling him to  
take a seat.   
  
Amanda and Lee spent ten minutes doing  
their best to completely and honestly  
answer their family's questions about their  
relationship, reassuring Phillip and Jamie  
that they loved each other and were fully  
committed to each other. Unfortunately that  
brought up the question of marriage.  
Knowing that, that question was a can of  
worms in itself and that they still had to  
go to the task force meeting, Amanda and  
Lee told the family that they knew they had  
a lot more questions but they really had to  
get going to work before they got fired but  
they promised to finally address the  
subject of marriage and answer the rest of  
their questions when they got off work.   
  
Lee and Amanda lucked out for once that  
day, as traffic on the way to the office  
was unusually light. Scarecrow brought the  
Vette to a screeching halt in front of IFF  
as he and Amanda quickly exited the car,  
and raced inside the building. Throwing out  
the word of the day at the same time as  
they greeted Mrs. Marston, they retrieved  
their ids. Next they made a mad dash up to  
the Q Bureau, where Amanda grabbed the  
files and Lee snatched up the reports to be  
signed and they rushed back out the door.  
They just made it to the conference room as  
Billy and Dr. Smyth walked in.   
"Nice of the two of you to show up," Dr.  
Smyth, sneered at Lee and Amanda. Out of  
breath, neither one of them responded to  
the verbal jab.   
  
Dissatisfied with not getting rise out of  
Lee, Dr. Smyth said, "It seems your  
partnership with Mrs. King is slowing you  
down Scarecrow, or all those rumors about  
the legendary Scarecrow's stamina are  
greatly exaggerated." The few snickers  
Smyth's comment elicited from the room,  
were immediately silence by one look from  
their section chief, Billy Melrose, who  
hurried to start the meting before his  
hotheaded agent blew his top.   
  
Lee for his part, after receiving an almost  
imperceptible shake of the head from  
Amanda, only gave Dr. Smyth a scalding  
look. Billy was surprised, as he began to  
go over the agenda for the meeting, that  
Scarecrow's temper hadn't erupted. Well,  
well, well he thought to himself, maybe the  
influence of Lee being partnered with  
Amanda is finally causing the Scarecrow to  
grow up.   
  
What Billy and the rest of the room's  
occupants didn't know was that it wasn't  
Amanda's influence on their partnership  
that was keeping Scarecrow from responding  
to Smyth's taunts, but the firm influence  
of her right hand, that had unnoticeably  
made its way under the table, on his male  
anatomy. Needless to say, throughout the  
meeting, Scarecrow was on his best  
behavior.   
  
THE END  
  
The B5 Alley Cat 


End file.
